theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season X
Big Brother House of Shade: X was the tenth season in the online competition series House of Shade, and will celebrate the series' 10 seasons. Hosts Though originally proposed to Jacob, Jacob later brought on Madison and Steffen to help him helm the tenth season Twists 'Returning Houseguests From Previous Seasons: '''Keeping in theme of celebrating past seasons, 2 returning veterans were brought back for a much needed shot at redemption, this included Mike from House of Shade: Season 7 and Kaitlyn from House of Shade: Season 1 '''Celebration of Past Seasons:'Keeping in the theme of celebrating past seasons, every week this season would pay tribute to a season of House of Shade, involving the twists in some way. -Week 1 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 1 and involved the Teams Twist, splitting the houseguests into 3 teams of 6, with the highest average scoring team becoming immune for the week -Week 2 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 2 and involved the battle of the sexes, taking the remaining houseguests and splitting them into teams based on their gender, the team of the HoH would also become immune for the week -Week 3 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 3 and involved houseguests being split into soulmate couples, where they competed as one for HoH, the HoH would then nominate 2 couples for eviction, one more couple would then be picked to compete for PoV, at the end of the week, the remaining couples would vote as one to evict. -Week 5 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 7 and involved bring back past houseguests as coaches for the week, this included Owen, Danielle, Allison and Amir. These coaches would draft the remaining houseguests into teams, then the coaches competed in a special "Coaches Competition" where the winner could give one of their drafts immunity for the week -Week 6 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 9 and involved the competition for access to the Panic Room, this room contained a Diamond Power of veto, this veto allows the holder to replace one of the HoH's nominees with one of the DPOV's holder's choosing. -Week 7 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 4 and included the House of Shade tradition of Survivor week, where there would be immunity instead of HoH or PoV, and anyone could vote for anyone who wasn't immune as there were no nominations. -Week 9 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 5 and included the Absolute Power for the HoH, however that power was watered down for this season, giving the HoH the power to pick anyone to play in veto, as well as revealing 2 votes during the eviction. '''Visiting Past Houseguests: '''Throughout the season, houseguests of the past visited the cast to celebrate the series and it's icons and include: -From Season 1: Owen -From Season 2: Danielle and Jeff -From Season 3: Nick -From Season 4: Rhea -From Season 5: Amanda (Creator of HOS), Billy, Monty and Rhea -From Season 6: Jeff, Monty, Nick, Rhea -From Season 7: Danielle, Emma, JC, Monty and Owen -From Season 8: Amir, Josh (Creator of HOS), Kailee and Lexi -From Season 9: Allison, Chrissa, Jacob (Host), Jordan, Madison (Host), Rhone and Steffen (Host) '''Season X Weeks: '''These weeks would occur at random throughout the season, and would introduce new twists and themes to the HOS franchise. -Week 4 was Temptation week, and at every competition would offer temptations to the houseguests to effect their choices in the competition, including Ari's auto nomination for coming in 2nd in the HoH. Also during the Power of Veto Competition, the Scarlet Power of Veto, a veto that could be played after the PoV ceremony, was the temptation prize, that was won by Randy. -Week 5 included the HOS's first Triple Eviction, this meant that a whole weeks worth of competitions would occur during one night, an HoH and a PoV were played, and 3 nominees were named by the HoH -Week 7 was Classic week, meaning that classic HOS competitions and twists would be included this week, and after Mike decided to walk, the normal buyback was turned into the classic double buyback, where 2 past jurors would return to the game, this being Kylie and Adam, also as Kylie got the highest score among the houseguests, she became HoH at the same time she returned to the game. Houseguests Voting History Notes None *Note 1: For the first week, houseguests were split into 3 teams of 6 who would compete together in HoH, with the highest average scoring team not only winning immunity for the week, but also the highest placing member became HoH. Since Team 1 had the highest average in the competition, AJ, Ashley, Benjamin, Brooke and Vince became immune, and Mike became the HoH for having the highest score. *Note 2: This week, houseguests were split into teams based on their gender, the person who won Head of Household would also win immunity for their entire team, Ari won making the girls, Andrea, Ash, Ashley, Brooke, Kaitlyn, Kylie, Nicole, Tori and herself immune. *Note 3: This week, houseguests were split into couples, they competed as one for HoH, 2 couples would later be nominated for eviction by the co-HoH, the couples would then vote to evict as one at the end of the week. *Note 4: The Power of Veto this week was a forced veto, meaning it had to be played, however there would be no replacement nominee. *Note 5: Due to coming in 2nd place in the HoH competition, Ari became automatically nominated as a 3rd nominee, however since she was nominated via competition, there was no replacement nominee after she was saved with PoV. *Note 6: This week, past houseguests returned as coaches for the week, they drafted the remaining houseguests into teams, the coach of each team would then compete in a coaches competition, where the winning coach would be able to give immunity to one of their drafted houseguests. Amir won the Coaches competition and chose to give Nicole immunity. *Note 7: Following Brooke's eviction a week of Big Brother was held within an hour, and a triple eviction took place, this required the HoH to nominate 3 people for eviction, and instead of voting to evict, the remaining houseguests voted to save, with whichever 2 receiving the least votes to save being evicted. *Note 8: As it was Survivor week, houseguest competed for individual immunity instead of HoH or PoV, Ashley then won the immunity challenge and thus was safe for the week. *Note 9: As the result of winning the reward challenge, Benjamin chose to steal Mikes vote and use it as his own, so Benjamin got 2 votes while Mike got no vote. *Note 10: After the votes were read, Mike decided to play his Diamond Power of Veto, which had turned into a super hidden immunity idol for survivor week which could be played after the votes were read, giving Mike immunity *Note 11: As per the rules of the tiebreaker, the highest vote getters, Benjamin and Kylie could not vote, everyone else had to vote to evict either Benjamin or Kylie. *Note 12: For having the highest score among the 5 jurors, both Adam and Kylie returned to the game as houseguests, and for beating all other houseguests in the HoH, Kylie became the HoH for the week. *Note 13: After the Power of Veto ceremony, Randy used his Scarlet Power of Veto that he received from the Power of Veto Competition back during Temptation week in week 4, he chose to use it on Ashley, forcing the HoH, Kylie, to name a replacement nominee, she chose Kaitlyn.